


A bear in the Hold is worth two in the bush

by boudicathebrave



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudicathebrave/pseuds/boudicathebrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storvacker and Cole adopt each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bear in the Hold is worth two in the bush

**Author's Note:**

> This won't make sense without playing the Jaws of Hakkon DLC, but there aren't any spoilers.

The trek from the Frostback Basin to Skyhold was long. The Inquisitor considered daily her recruitment of a bear, of all creatures, to the Inquisition.

Cassandra was going to be as cross as a bear (ha) with a sore head. She hated bears. Lavellan had to admit that she herself wasn’t too fond of them, but that was more because she seemed to have met the ire of every bear in Ferelden. Was she walking around wearing a giant sign that said, “Attack me – I’m here to steal your food”? More likely, they were just as agitated and driven to uncharacteristic aggression by all of the fade activity.

Storvacker was a good enough sort, however, and a fierce battle companion. Cassandra would have to just grin and bear (ha) her company. The Inquisitor had seen how she devastated the Jaws of Hakkon with her own jaws and claws. She was honored to have the company of such a fierce companion, as there was nothing in all of Thedas that could have forced Storvacker to join the Inquisition if she didn’t want to. 

If the Inquisitor was honest, however, Storvacker hadn’t come along because of her. She’d come along because of Cole. The two had hit it off immediately, Cole chattering up a storm and sneaking her more than her already considerable share of food when he thought no one was looking.

The Inquisitor heard a splash and turned to see Storvacker and Cole, standing in the river near camp where they had been for the past fifteen minutes. Both were wet all over, but Storvacker had a large trout in her jaws.

She could just make out Cole saying, “You see the fish darting, scales glinting just enough to see and you strike fast. I think I understand how to do it now, but I’m too slow. Yes, I must practice. Show me again, Storvacker.”

The bear threw her head back to swallow her catch whole and both stilled again. They spent the rest of the time until dinner there and came back empty-handed, although Lavellan suspected with one stomach full of fish. She would have worried about Cole catching a cold – if he could catch colds – if he and Storvacker hadn’t curled up together next to the fire.

  


* * *

  


“What are you doing?” Varric asked.

Cole paused up to the elbows in a flour sack.

“Storvacker wants honey cakes. She misses Fullna. Warm hands, sticky in my fur. Quick, Sun-hair isn’t looking. Sweetness melting on my tongue.” Varric scratched his head.

“That’s a nice thought, Kid, but do you actually know how to make honeycakes?” Cole shook his head. “That’s what I thought. Let me help so you don’t end up poisoning the bear and bringing all of Stone-Bear Hold down on our heads. I’m sure between the two of us we can make something bearable.” Varric chuckled.

“You made a joke,” Cole observed.

“The Inquisitor must be rubbing off on me.”

  


* * *

  


Cole crouched by Storvacker. She met his eyes. He broke off a piece of honeycake and offered it to her. She sniffed and delicately took it from his hands, eating it whole. Cole broke off another piece for her. While Storvacker inhaled it, Cole popped a small piece into his mouth. The two of them finished the cake together.

When it was fully demolished, Storvacker licked Cole’s hands for crumbs, then gave his cheek an affectionate swipe.

“Storvacker, may I hug you?” Storvacker grunted her assent and Cole wrapped his arms around her neck. Her fur was coarse, but warm and dense. He wound his fingers deeper into her coat and found softness. Now that he was snuggled against her, he felt how warm she was compared to him and how her fur helped keep the cold bite of Skyhold’s air at bay. 

Cole lay his face against the bear’s neck. “Storvacker, you smell nice.” He inhaled. “Like the grass outside Skyhold.”

  


* * *

  


Storvacker didn’t mind being so far from the Hold.

It was colder here than at Stone-Bear, but her coat was thick and she was well-fed. She had her own den, against the outer wall of the Skyhold, near the building where the humans drank and sang and the Sharp One. But the Sharp One ignored Storvacker unless she got too close to her practice, so Storvacker didn’t mind. She enjoyed the foreign tavern songs too much – they reminded her more of Stone-Bear than anywhere else in this new place. Also, Cole lived there, and Storvacker liked being closer to him.

More nights than not, though, he came down and slept with her. He and Storvacker had an understanding. He made her honeycakes and slept with her and learned how to hunt and forage with his hands and his made-claws. He smelled like leather and sweat and food and dreams.

Long after the sun set and the starry sky filled the Hold, Cole came to her den. Storvacker grunted gently at him and sprawled a little longer to make room for him on the ground. He lay down with her, using her body as a pillow and adding his heat to hers. 

“Tell me a story?” He asked.

She turned her face back up to the sky and thought of a tale. And as she remembered the tale, Cole spoke the words for her and they were born into the icy air, just as Fullna recited. “Even mountains had a heart, once. When the world was young, Korth the Mountain-Father kept his throne at the peak of Belenas, the mountain that lies at the center of the world, from which he could see all the corners of earth and sky. And he saw strong men become weak, brave men grow cowardly, and wise men turn foolish for love.”

She turned her head to give his a gentle lick. He was a good cub.

“I love you, too, Storvacker,” Cole said.


End file.
